clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dojo Courtyard
The Dojo Courtyard was an area that served as the exterior to the Dojo. While there is little of note, as the courtyard was simply a stone platform with stairs leading down to the Mine Shack, the courtyard provided a prime view of the different elements, with the volcano, waterfall, and snowy mountains visible in the distance. The Dojo Courtyard was formerly also a host to the Ninja Hideout, which was on the left side of the Dojo. There also used to be a screen and projector, that showed videos for the latest Card-Jitsu game. History The Dojo Courtyard first appeared at the Dig Out the Dojo event on November 3, 2008. During this time, it was covered in snow. Several days later, on November 14, the snow was cleared, and the front door to the Dojo became accessible. A few days later, On November 17, the Ninja Hideout became accessible as well, although only to ninjas. After Card-Jitsu Fire was launched, a projector was added that showed the game's trailer when clicked on. This remained until Card-Jitsu Water was released, with the projector showing water's trailer instead. Once the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 ended, a carpet leading to the Ninja Hideout was added, as well as symbols of three elements above the door. On May 23, 2013 the Dojo Courtyard received a graphical update. The Ninja Hideout was no longer accessible, the screen that displayed trailers was removed, and the scenery in the distance was fleshed out. Since July 11, 2013, the staircase at the bottom of the courtyard provides access to the Mine Shack. Previously, it made the map appear. Pins Parties General *During Halloween Parties, from 2009 through 2011 and 2015, some pumpkin lights were hung on the Dojo, and there was also a jack-o-lantern wearing a Ninja Mask. In 2009 only, there was an additional jack-o-lantern. *During Holiday Parties, until 2013, the Dojo had many Christmas lights hung up, along with a structure resembling a Christmas tree, also comprised of lights. The torii gate, bonsai, and trees have lights and ornaments hung on them, and the puffle statues have Santa hats on. Except for 2008, there were also toys and presents scattered around. 2008–2009 *During the Dig Out the Dojo event, most of the courtyard was covered in snow. The torii gate on the left side of the room had a sign labeled "DIG OUT THE DOJO", with Sensei (then known as "??????") digging underneath. As the event went on, more snow was removed, uncovering part of the Dojo. On the last few days of the event, there were butterfly kites hung up, Fluffy the Fish windsocks, and a box of free Geta Sandals. After the event, all the snow was removed, and the Ninja Hideout became accessible. *During the April Fools' Party 2009, the entire courtyard was in black and white. Blobs of paint could be thrown in place of snowballs. *During Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt, there was a machine and conveyor belt outside the Hideout, transporting objects relating to fire. There were also signs hung up telling players to prepare for a new journey. *During the construction of the Fire Dojo, the Dojo Courtyard served as an outdoor workshop for building Amulets. There were work stations with tools, anvils, posters hung up showing amulet components, and a wooden platform for building the amulets. Under the torii gate, there was a large chunk of black rock, presumably for the black rock used in the middle of the amulets. *For a week after the Fire Dojo was completed, there were many red and orange lanterns hung up, as well as red banners with fire symbols on them. 2010–2013 *During The Great Storm of 2010, some puddles formed here. *During Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt, there were many large tubes at the courtyard, used to pump water around the island. There was also a water tower above the hideout. *For a week after the Water Dojo was completed, there were many blue lanterns hung up, as well as banners with water symbols on them. There was also an overhead sprinkler outside the hideout entrance. *During the Underwater Expedition, the whole courtyard, along with the rest of the island, was tilted to the left. *During Operation: Blackout, snow piled up at the courtyard. As the operation went on, the snow began covering the puffle statues, torii gate, and even eventually, the Dojo and Ninja Hideout themselves. *A few weeks prior to the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, it began snowing around the Dojo. A week later, an avalanche occurred, damaging the Dojo and hideout, which caused the latter to permanently close. Trivia *After the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, by clicking one of the elements above the Ninja Hideout entrance three times (did not work for snow), players would automatically be sent to the corresponding Dojo for that element, until the renovation which removed the Ninja Hideout. Gallery Graphical designs Dojo Courtyard 2008.png|November 14, 2008 – November 26, 2009 Dojo Courtyard 2009.png|November 27, 2009 – December 2, 2010 Dojo Courtyard 2010.png|December 3, 2010 – December 7, 2011 Dojo Courtyard 2011.png|December 8, 2011 – May 22, 2013 Dojo Courtyard 2013.png|May 23, 2013 – March 30, 2017 2008 Dig Out the Dojo Dojo Courtyard.png|Dig Out the Dojo Dig Out the Dojo Dojo Courtyard 2.png|Dig Out the Dojo (second phase) Dig Out the Dojo Dojo Courtyard 3.png|Dig Out the Dojo (during reopening of Dojo) Christmas Party 2008 Dojo Courtyard.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 April Fools' Party 2009 Dojo Courtyard.png|April Fools' Party 2009 Easter Egg Hunt 2009 Dojo Courtyard.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2009 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Dojo Courtyard.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Great Storm of 2009 Dojo Courtyard.png|The Great Storm of 2009 Halloween Party 2009 Dojo Courtyard.png|Halloween Party 2009 Celebration of Fire Dojo Courtyard.png|During Fire Dojo construction Celebration of Fire Dojo Courtyard 2.png|After the Fire Dojo was completed Holiday Party 2009 Dojo Courtyard.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 Earth Day 2010 Dojo Courtyard.png|Earth Day 2010 Halloween Party 2010 Dojo Courtyard.png|Halloween Party 2010 Great Storm of 2010 Dojo Courtyard.png|The Great Storm of 2010 Great Storm of 2010 rain Dojo Courtyard.png|The Great Storm of 2010 (rain) Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt Dojo Courtyard.png|Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt Celebration of Water Dojo Courtyard.png|After the Water Dojo was completed Holiday Party 2010 Dojo Courtyard.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Dojo Courtyard.png|Halloween Party 2011 Holiday Party 2011 Dojo Courtyard.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Underwater Expedition Dojo Courtyard.png|Underwater Expedition Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Dojo Courtyard.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Halloween Party 2012 Dojo Courtyard.png|Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout Dojo Courtyard.png|Operation: Blackout Operation Blackout Dojo Courtyard phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Dojo Courtyard phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Dojo Courtyard phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) Holiday Party 2012 Dojo Courtyard.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 Hollywood Party Dojo Courtyard.png|Hollywood Party Card-Jitsu Party 2013 construction Dojo Courtyard.png|Two weeks before the Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Card-Jitsu Party 2013 construction Dojo Courtyard 2.png|One week before the Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Halloween Party 2013 Dojo Courtyard.png|Halloween Party 2013 Operation Puffle Dojo Courtyard.png|Operation: Puffle Holiday Party 2013 Dojo Courtyard.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 The Fair 2014 Dojo Courtyard.png|The Fair 2014 Halloween Party 2013 Dojo Courtyard.png|Halloween Party 2014 2015 The Fair 2014 Dojo Courtyard.png|The Fair 2015 and Fashion Festival Halloween Party 2015 Dojo Courtyard.png|Halloween Party 2015 Holiday Party 2015 Dojo Courtyard.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Halloween Party 2015 Dojo Courtyard.png|Halloween Party 2016 Music Jam 2016 Dojo Courtyard.png|Music Jam 2016 Holiday Party 2016 Dojo Courtyard.png|Holiday Party 2016 2017 Waddle On Party Dojo Courtyard.png|Waddle On Party Map icons November2008DojoCourtyardMapIcon.png|November 2008 – June 2011 DojoCourtyardIcon.png|June 2011 – May 2013 DojoCourtyardIcon2.png|May 23, 2013 – March 30, 2017 Holiday Party Map Icon Dojo Courtyard.PNG|Holiday Party 2012 OperationPuffleDojoCourtyardMapIcon.png|Operation: Puffle (separate map) HolidayParty2013DojoMapIcon.png|Holiday Party 2013 DojoCourtyardHalloweenParty2014MapIcon.png|Halloween Party 2014 Names in other languages SWF *Dojo Courtyard Geographic location Category:Places Category:Renovated Rooms Category:2008